bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Driscoll Berci
Driscoll Berci|ドリスコール・ベルチ|Dorisukōru Beruchi is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "O". Appearance Driscoll is a towering individual, standing at almost twice the height of the average Shinigami, with dark hair that extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a black belt that features a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, as well as black shoes. Personality Befitting his epithet, "The Overkill", Driscoll is incredibly bloodthirsty and demonstrates no mercy towards his opponents, always ruthlessly attacking them with brutal and lethal force. He shows absolutely no remorse for those he fights or has previously killed, openly mocking them even in the midst of battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 11 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War During the Vandenreich's declaration of war on Soul Society, Driscoll takes part in the massacre of 106 Shinigami at the Black Ridge Gate, where he confronts the First Division lieutenant, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. After stealing Chōjirō's Bankai, Driscoll dealt a fatal blow that propelled the lieutenant to the Captain-Commander's office, before retreating. Upon later receiving the orders of Juhabach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Upon arriving, he and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. He then confronts Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, but soon overwhelms him and remarks on how it must suck to be so weak. Asking if Hisagi was afraid of his power, Driscoll explains how he was bestowed his epithet, "The Overkill", with him becoming stronger with each opponent that he kills. Having already killed 100 Shinigami and another 100 previously, he prepares to deliver the fatal blow, but Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intercepts the attack. Recognizing the captain-commander, Driscoll laughs maniacally and declares that he shall kill Yamamoto using his own subordinate's Bankai. Activating Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, he states that Yamamoto should be thankful for allowing him to witness Chōjirō's Bankai again, given that it hadn't been used in over 2000 years. Despite then striking the Captain-Commander multiple times with devastating bolts of lightning, Yamamoto emerges uninjured and brutally kills Driscoll with a single slash of his Shikai, incinerating the very flesh from his bones. Engulfed in flame, even Driscoll's bones are ultimately reduced to cinders. Equipment Medallion: Driscoll possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Driscoll used it to take Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe's Kōkō ''' '''Gonryō Rikyū. The medallion's owner can then use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. However, they appear unable to exploit this power fully, as according to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Driscoll's use was noticeably inferior to that of Chōjirō. Powers & Abilities The Overkill|大量虐殺 (ジ・オーヴァーキル)|Ji Ōvākiru: Driscoll possesses the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing his opponents. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more that he kills regardless of what form the life actually takes, be it enemy, ally or even beast. Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Driscoll is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end. *'Heilig Pfeil'|神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル)|Hairihhi Bufairu|German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows": By collecting reishi between both of his weapons, Driscoll is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, his are unusual in that they are several times longer than the average person and possess a cross at the end of their narrow shaft. Due to their size and the way they are formed, he fires them individually by throwing the arrow in a manner akin to a javelin, using such force that they can not only pierce the body of a lieutenant-class Shinigami with ease, but propel an impaled victim a considerable distance away as well. Quotes * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "Wheeeeeewwww This sucks!! It sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks sooooo bad!! It sucks so bad to be weak, ain't that right, Lieutenant!!" Category:Bleach Category:Character